poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them World/Bringing Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Ford, Soos and Wendy home
This is how Our Heroes came to the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them World and bring Dipper, Mabel and the Others Home in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Portal and a Shooting Star has comes out and it landed to the Ground and it revealed that Our Heroes is a Shooting Star after they have been send here from the Star Shard Emmet: '''Whoa, what just happened? '''Tino: We have been send to this Dimensions, thanks to that Star Shard that Fuyunyan had. Laval: '''Why would that Floating Cat had that Star Shard? '''Tino: '''I don't know. I guess he took from Yen Sid. '''Batman: '''Now where are we? '''Gandalf: We could ask someone. (A Man with a Suitcase bumps into them, and it is revealed to be Newt Scamander) Newt Scamander: '''Dreadfully sorry about that. '''Tino: It's Ok.... Huh? Who are you? Newt Scamander: '''I'm Newt Scamander. '''Harry Potter: Are you a wizard? Newt Scamander: '''Of course, and who might you be? '''Harry: '''Harry Potter. '''Newt Scamander: '''Pleasure to meet you. '''Harry Potter: '''You too. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''So what are you doing? '''Newt Scamander: I was looking for my pets. Doraemon: '''Who? '''Newt Scamander: '''Just some. I did have some beasts. '''Emmet: (in the 9th Doctor's Voice) Fantastic! Owen Grady: '''And what's in the Suitcase? '''Newt Scamander: '''Oh, there's alot of Creatures that I put on my travels. '''Gandalf: Goodness. I didn't know that. Newt Scamander: '''Anyway, can you help me? '''Carver: '''For what? '''Newt Scamander: '''To save New York from all those Portals. Look around! They saw every bad guys destroyed New York '''Newt Scamander: Those Portals has released all the Creature that I don't know about, even though it took Tina's Wand. Look! They saw them steal item and throw them to the Portal Newt Scamander: '''And I have to get it back from them! Even though, I have to Rescue them too. They saw them taking Dipper, Mabel and their Friends away to the Building '''Dipper: '''Help us! '''Mabel: '''They are taking us to the Building! '''Newt Scamander: '''They were from another Dimension and they need my help from them. We have to save the City or else they're take over New York. '''Tino: '''Okay, let's do it! They went for to save the City even Dipper and his friends '''Tino: '''We have hurry and save the City! They are fighting many Bad Guys and they went off to save Dipper and their Friends and it was Hades '''Emmet: Hades. Hades: The Special and he got some Allies. How Cute. Tino: '''Are you the one who causing New York into Chaos? '''Hades: '''Bingo! '''Newt Scamander: '''And where's Tina's Wand? '''Hades: '''Right in my Hand. He throw it to the Portal '''Bad Cop: '''What are you doing? '''Hades: '''Giving this to Vortech. Bye. He's gonna a leave '''Hades: '''Oh, and one more thing. Save them because I'm drowning them. Then the Cage is going down with Dipper and his friends '''Ford: '''Help! '''Stan: '''We're gonna drown! '''Soos: '''Hurry! '''Tino: '''We have to save them! They are gonna save them, but they don't know which button was to stop '''Laval: '''Maybe this Button. He press the Button and it release the Sharks and they look hungry for Dipper and his friends '''Dipper: '''Wrong button! '''Tino: '''Sorry! He press the Button and the Water look electrified '''Ford: '''Stop shocking us! '''Tino: '''My bad! He press another Button and it release all the Piranha and they all look Hungry too '''Stan: Not that one! Tino: '''Oops! He press the Button and it release the Snakes '''Bad Cop: '''Snakes. Why does it have to be snakes. '''Tino: '''Which button should I choose?! Then Doraemon press the Button and Cage has stop '''Tino: '''Whoa, how did you do that? '''Doraemon: '''Well, because that button say off. '''Tino: That will work. They get them off Dipper: '''Phew, thanks for saving us. '''Batman: '''No problem. let's take you home. X-PO has opened a Portal for Dipper and his friends to Gravity Falls and they went back home '''Tino: '''Alright, let's go. '''Batman: '''Except for me, my leg is broken for running. '''Tino: Let us help ya, Batman. They carried him and take him to the Portal and our Heroes went to another Portal . Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3